The Game
by MrsTColfer
Summary: Lucius/Draco Slash. Don't read if it squicks you. Every since Draco can remember they played this game. Tonight Draco get his reward for years of obeying. Warnings inside. Hard M. Please Review.


**AN: This is my first real Slashy, graphic seen I've ever written. Please be nice :P This was inspired by AtrumMaximus (Go read her stuff, It's AMAZING) NOT BETA'D so the spelling and grammars going to suck ass. Sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll Love you forever if you do!**

**WARNINGS: Incest, Bondage (sorta), Chan (sorta, Draco's 14), Infidelity, M/M Sex, S&M relationship (not extreme and not really shown in this), Cross-Dressing... Yeah I think that's it.**

This game had started many years before, so many in fact, that Draco almost couldn't remember. It started with simple touches and as he got older it became more. The game wasn't very hard. There weren't many rules, just a few important ones. The rules were as follows -

1)Narcissa must never know.

2)Obey Lucius. Always.

3)Tell no one.

The game had started again the day the Draco came home from his forth year at Hogwarts. The year had been exciting and busy, ending with the death of Cedric Diggory and the rise of the Dark Lord. Lucius and Narcissa met Draco at the platform, where he kissed his Mothers cheek and shook his Fathers hand. Just like every time they played.

At home Draco would greet his Mother first and Father next in the morning. He was polite and the perfect Pureblood for Narcissa. He never touched Lucius in front of her unless he had to. A quick hug, pat on the back, or hand shake was as far as they went in front of her, but at night everything changed.

At night touching was everything. The feel of fingertips brushing away hair, chests rubbing or hands on hips. At night Lucius was in charge. Draco did what his father wanted, when he wanted or there would be a price to pay.

Tonight Lucius wanted him tied to the headboard. Draco's arms were tied with Slytherin ties and he was dress in a too small girls uniform (Pansy's from the year before). His legs were bent and slightly spread, exposing his hole. He was hard and waiting for Lucius to arrive for their game.

Draco didn't have to wait long for his father to come into his room. He didn't look up, he didn't move, because Lucius hadn't told him to.

"Very good Draco, you did just as what was asked of you." Lucius' only answer was the gentle pink flush of his son's cheeks. "You're being such a good boy Draco, what do you want tonight? Think of it as a... reward for such good behavior since our little game started."

Lucius stood over Draco's side, lifting his face with one gloved finger. "You may speak Pet."

Draco bit his lip, almost as if not quite sure he was really aloud to speak, but after a moment he looked up. "Fuck me, hard but slow. And take off the gloves, please."

Lucius seemed to hesitate at the last request but took the gloves off before moving to untie his son. Draco shook his head, a silent plea to remain tied to the head board. Smirking slightly at his son he moved to remove his robe, exposing his perfect body.

Draco watched his Father move on to the bed beside him, his thin build covered in slight muscles. His cock large and hard, waiting to enter Draco. Lucius settled between his sons legs grabbing his ankle and running his hand up his calf. His lips followed leaving wet kisses in their wake.

Reaching Draco's inner thigh he switched to licking and biting, leaving red and purple marks up to the sensitive hipbone. Draco bit his lip as Lucius worked on his other leg. As his fathers hair brushed his penis he moaned low in his throat, his hips moving up a tiny bit trying to seek even a little more delicious friction.

He panted lightly as his Father moved one hand up his chest to tweak his left nipple at the same time Lucius suddenly moved to lick the head of Draco's cock, tasting the perfection of his only heir.

Draco's skirt was pushed up against his stomach and his shirt was only held closed by one button at the bottom. The feel of the fabric, his fathers tongue and hands were driving him insane. A low moan slipped passed his swollen lips as Lucius finally took the head into his mouth. His father was amazing at this, bring Draco so close to the edge yet never giving enough to push him over.

Just as fast as the mouth had been on his cock, it was gone. Draco whimpered at the cold air that made him shiver. Lucius crawled up the teen's body rubbing his hard on against his sons a few times before taking his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Their tongues brushed and rubbed leaving Draco a mass of goo under his father. Lucius brought his hand down his sons body dragging his nails in a almost painful way before settling on Draco's hip. His other hand reached for his wand, and once he got it he cast a quick lubricating charm on his son.

The feeling of being slick and waiting for Lucius wasn't new to Draco. He enjoyed the feeling of the quick preparation, knowing it wouldn't be enough to stop the pain. Wrapping his legs around his Father he cursed himself for not letting his hands free. Draco wanted to touch Lucius and pull on his long hair as he came, but he also loved the feeling of being bound and used.

Lucius pulled his two fingers out of his son before positioning himself to thrust deep into the waiting body beneath him. He pushed the head of his cock through the tight rim, both groaning at the feeling. Pushing in deeper, Lucius gave no time for Draco to get used to his size before pulling out almost completely and thrusting in. Hard.

Draco bit his lip, letting only a whimper out at every push of his Fathers cock but the feeling of being taken had him moaning in seconds. The burn added to the pleasure and as his father's cock brushed his prostate he screamed.

Lucius chuckled into his sons throat. He wanted nothing more then to move faster, claiming the space between his son's thighs but he wouldn't. Not until he was told to go faster.

Draco knew he wouldn't last long, he could already feel his orgasm coming. He hadn't had this pleasure in months being away at school. He seemed too sensitive to every touch and push of hips.

"Harder. Please Daddy, and faster! Fuck yes!" Lucius moaned into his only heir throat and did as he was told pushing harder and faster. The now constant string of "Yes! Right there, harder!" was pushing him closer and closer. Bring his hand down to wrap around Draco's leaking cock he heard his son scream in pleasure before tensing and coming in hot strand of pearly white come.

As the pleasure over took Draco his walls tightened impossibly milking an explosive orgasm from his Father. Lucius collapsed on his son, panting in his ear for a moment before rolling off and untying Draco's arms. Draco kissed him gently before lying down as his Father went to leave.

"I love you Draco. I'll be back tomorrow night. Sleep well Angel." Draco smiled lightly at the words as Lucius left. The promise for the next day lulled him into a deep sleep.


End file.
